


The One Where Rachel Finds Out

by cyberlowlife



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Joey's upset about his dad cheating, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Shower, Sort Of, The episode where Chandler sees Rachel's boobies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberlowlife/pseuds/cyberlowlife
Summary: The episode where Chandler sees Rachel topless and she tries to get back at him by catching him in the shower, but with a twist.





	The One Where Rachel Finds Out

Chandler didn’t think that just because Rachel happened to walk out of the bathroom topless as he was rummaging through Monica’s fridge, he should be punished for seeing her… well, boobies. He knew there was no way Rachel could know when he was showering, but he had no doubt that she would wait around or ask Joey so she knew when to catch him. He couldn’t take a shower without feeling tense anymore. He knew it wouldn’t be a big deal, but he didn’t need this being held over him on top of everything else he’s teased for by his friends.

On top of that incident, Joey’s dad and his… mistress were staying at their apartment, which meant Chandler couldn’t even sleep in his own bed at the moment. Seriously, could his life get any more complicated? 

To be fair, sleeping with Joey on the pullout bed wasn’t… too bad. They were sort of a thing- but hadn’t really established it yet. They just… held hands… and shared intimate touches… and maybe they kissed when they were alone, and maybe they showered together on occasion- so what? They were happy, and quite honestly saving quite a bit of water. Chandler didn’t really see a downside, especially considering their friends had no idea- and they planned to keep it that way for as long as they could handle it.

Chandler couldn’t even enjoy the fact that he was getting to lie in the same bed as Joey all night simply because he was still traumatized- though that seemed to be a pretty strong descriptor- by what he had seen and the threat of Rachel getting revenge for it. He didn’t mention how worried he was to Joey, because honestly the guy had way more pressing things to stress over than Rachel seeing his roommate and sort-of-boyfriend-but-not-really-because-they-wouldn’t-use-that-word naked. They both stayed pretty silent in bed, neither of them able to sleep, and Joey occasionally squirming, which made it pretty impossible for Chandler to even attempt to sleep. 

“Joe-” he started, but stopped himself, because he didn’t really know what to say. Joey had had a happy childhood and a stable family, so he knew how hard this information had to be hitting him, but he just… had nothing to say that could offer any comfort. Instead, he shifted closer and wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him close and resting his face against his shoulder. 

“Just… just try to sleep, man,” he said eventually. “I know how hard this must be but you can’t lose sleep over it. We’ll deal with it in the morning- and you better keep your underwear on.” he said, attempting a joke at the end that got a weak chuckle from Joey. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll try,” Joey said, rolling over to face Chandler. Chandler was almost immediately struck dumb by how… ethereal Joey looked with the moonlight washing over his face and- and that glimmer in his eyes that he always seemed to have when he was looking at Chandler. 

Chandler didn’t understand how he ever got so lucky to have caught the eye of Joey Tribbiani, but he wasn’t about to question it. He lifted a hand and brushed his thumb over Joey’s cheekbone tenderly, a soft, lovestruck smile on his face. “Night, Joe.” he whispered, pressing the ghost of a kiss to the other’s lips before resting his head on his chest and finally- finally drifting off.  
***

Chandler woke up to an empty bed the next morning. His arm was draped over the spot where Joey was the night before, the sheets still warm. He lifted his head to look around, nearly jumping out of his skin when he rolled and found Joey looking at him from his bedroom doorway. “Christ, Joe- warn a guy next time!” he groaned before sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

Joey grinned as he walked over, helping Chandler to his feet. “Sorry, you just looked- I mean- you looked pretty sleeping. I didn’t wanna wake ya up or anythin’,” he said with an almost shy shrug. The sheepish look on his face faded almost a second later as he leaned in conspiratorially. 

“My dad and- and Ronnie,” he said it with a venom Chandler had never heard in Joey’s voice before. “Went over to Monica’s for breakfast. It’s just you and me. And I dunno about you, but I could really go for a shower right about now.” Joey said in a low voice, a playful smirk on his face.

Chandler would be damned if he said no to Joey, especially with something like this. He forgot about the threat of Rachel catching him in the shower- he was more exciting by the idea of getting to shower with his not-boyfriend. “Yeah- yeah I’m feeling pretty uh… sticky- I could go for a shower,” Chandler said, trying and failing to match Joey’s sexy growl. 

Sticky? Really, Chandler? Of all the adjectives to use-

He cut off his internal monologue as Joey led him to the bathroom, shutting the door a bit too loudly behind them. As Joey started up the water, Chandler tugged off his boxers and undershirt, ruffling his hair a bit before helping Joey undress and stepping into the shower with him. 

Joey gave him a look that sent shivers down Chandler’s spine before pulling the curtain shut and instantly crowding him up against the wall with desperate, wet kisses.

Chandler grabbed at Joey’s shoulders, his hips, anything to keep him grounded so he wouldn’t lift off and float away like he always seemed to do when Joey’s lips were on him. The sound of the water drowned out the sound of the bathroom door creaking open- not that it would’ve made much of a difference if they did hear it; Chandler was letting out a strangled groan as Joey moved those magic lips of his to his neck, which, inevitably, led to a strangled yell as the shower curtain was ripped open and he made direct eye contact with none other than Rachel- of course it was Rachel!

Her face was a mixture of shock, horror, and- was that smugness? Chandler thought it was smugness. 

“This is way better than just catching Chandler naked.”


End file.
